The Other Gilmore
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai had twin girls instead of just Rory. She had Vicky as well. Follow the sisters as they go through life which may have obstacles on the way but also happiness as well. Starts at the beginning of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've been away for a while. Sorry about that! I was ill for a few weeks and then got extremely busy at work. I'm suffering from writer's block with my other two stories at the moment but I promise I will continue with them asap. Anyway, I've recently been inspired to do another twin story. I really enjoyed writing The Gilmore Boy a while ago so I thought I'd do another one but with a twin sister this time.**

 **So basically instead of just having Rory, Lorelai had Victoria as well (Vicky for short) and the three of them are a tight unit. Vicky is more outgoing than Rory and is a bit more like Lorelai. This will start at the beginning of season 3. Everything that's happened in the show has happened in this story except for the fact that Jess and Rory are just friends. He still had the car crash with Rory but he actually likes Vicky so there was no Rory going to New York and no Rory/Jess kiss. Rory's still with Dean but probably not for much longer and also this will most likely be a javajunkie as well. Also, Vicky works part time at Luke's. I think that's about it so I'll get on with the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Vicky walked into the diner for her normal shift on a Saturday morning. Rory was still in Washington but she was due back that afternoon. "Hey Luke!" She said grabbing her apron from behind the counter and putting it on.

"Oh hey." Luke said. "I thought Rory was coming back today? You know you don't have to work today if you want to go collect her with your mom." He said.

"She's not back until this afternoon so I can still do my shift. Thanks though." Vicky smiled.

"Ok well I have to pop out quickly to run an errand in a moment." Luke said. He saw Jess appear from behind the curtain. "Jess will help out though, won't you?" He said.

"Not like I have a choice." Jess grumbled.

"Nope." Luke said. "You stay here, you follow my rules."

"Yeah yeah!" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Don't let him skive." Luke told Vicky.

Vicky smirked. "Don't worry, I won't!"

"Good. I'll see you in about an hour." Luke said.

"Ok. Don't worry, we won't burn down the place." Vicky grinned.

"Good to know." Luke smirked and then left.

Vicky turned to Jess. "So you're back then?" She said.

"Evidently." Jess said.

"You could have let us know. Rory thought it was her fault that you got sent back to New York." Vicky said.

"Sorry." Jess mumbled.

Vicky watched him for a moment. "You know, me and Rory defended you. We told everyone it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

Jess glanced up at Vicky. "Thanks." He nodded.

"So why did you come back? Thought you hated it here. Thought you'd be glad to be sent back." She said.

"I don't hate everything here." He shrugged.

Vicky let out a snort. "Since when? All you did was complain!"

"You and Rory are ok. And Luke's alright." He shrugged.

Vicky smirked. "What a compliment." She joked.

Jess smirked. "I aim to please."

"Yeah? Well you can please me by cleaning off those tables and then getting those customers' orders." She grinned.

Jess groaned but started walking over to the tables. "Slave driver." He muttered causing Vicky to smirk.

About an hour later, Luke returned and was surprised to see a well running diner and happy customers.

"Hey Luke!" Vicky smiled. "Everything's been fine."

"Glad to hear it." He nodded. He glanced over at Jess who was filling up the coffee jug. "Did he help out?" He asked.

"Yeah he's been great. Done everything I've asked." Vicky nodded.

"Really?" Luke asked surprised.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Uncle Luke." Jess said dryly as he walked past them to fill up some coffee.

"Honestly, he's been helpful and polite. He's done lots." Vicky said.

"I am here you know." Jess said walking back past them.

"Ok well you can get off if you want. Thanks for holding the fort for me." Luke said.

"It's fine." She said. She glanced at Jess. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd let Jess off as well. We thought about maybe going to look round the festival." She said.

"You want to walk round Taylor's insane festival?" Luke asked Jess surprised.

"It's better than here." Jess said sarcastically.

"And there's the Jess I know." Luke said.

"So can we?" Vicky asked. "Please? I'll be the best employee, I promise!"

"You already are my best employee." Luke smirked. "Yeah sure, you two go and have fun. It's quiet here anyway."

"Thanks Luke!" Vicky grinned and grabbed Jess' arm and dragged him out the diner. "You can thank me if you want." She said to Jess.

"For what?" Jess asked.

"For getting you out of another shift." Vicky said.

"Are we seriously going to go round this stupid festival?" Jess asked as they walked towards the square.

"You can go back to the diner if you want." Vicky retorted. "Seriously! I thought I was doing you a favour..." She huffed in mock annoyance.

Jess smirked. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Vicky grinned.

Jess rolled his eyes. "God you're work."

"But that's why you like me!" She grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Sure." Jess smirked.

Suddenly Lorelai came round the corner and she stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter with Jess. "Hi!" She said surprised.

"Hi mom!" Vicky smiled.

"Jess! What a surprise." She said, forcing a smile onto her face. "What are you doing back?"

"Mom!" Vicky exclaimed.

"I just missed this town too much." Jess said sarcastically.

Lorelai let out a forced laugh. "Sure." She said. "So..uh..what are you two up to?" She asked.

"Looking round the festival." Vicky said.

"Oh...right..." Lorelai said. She stood there for a moment, not really liking the fact that her daughter was hanging out with Jess.

"Ok..well I'll meet up with you at 2. Rory's flight comes in at 3 right?" Vicky said looking at her mom weirdly.

"Uh yeah..3.." Lorelai said.

"Ok well I'll meet you at home then. Were you headed to Luke's?" She asked.

Lorelai glanced over at the diner and Vicky saw the sad expression on her mom's face. She knew how much the fight between her and Luke was getting her mom down. "Uh no..I was just trying to find Kirk." She said.

"Kirk?" Vicky asked surprised.

"Yeah. He sold us some cream for the inn but apparently it's not the best quality. It causes rashes and stuff.." Lorelai said.

Vicky stifled a laugh. "You know to never buy anything from Kirk!" She joked.

Lorelai did smile at that. "Well I was busy and tired. I had my defenses down." She said.

Vicky smirked. "Well I think I saw him going that way."

"Ok thanks hon. So 2 o'clock?" She said.

"2." Vicky nodded.

Lorelai nodded and then, after taking one last glance at Jess, left them and headed in the direction that Vicky had pointed.

"Your mom so hates me." Jess said.

"Do you blame her?" Vicky raised her eyebrows. "It's not like you make an effort with her."

"She doesn't with me either!" Jess protested.

"What are you, four?" Vicky hid a smirk. "Look, my mom holds grudges ok but she can also change her judgement if you prove her wrong. She's fair. Can't you just try?"

"Why is it so important to you if we get on or not?" Jess said.

"Because..well...we're friends! And it would just be nice for you two to not hate each other's guts." She said.

Jess glanced at her. "Ok, I'll try."

Vicky looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "So want to go eat ourselves silly?" She grinned, linking arms with her.

"I knew I'd regret coming out with you." Jess grumbled but let Vicky drag him off.

* * *

"So Paris actually had a date?" Vicky asked shocked from the backseat. They had picked up Rory from the airport and were on their way drive.

"Yep!" Rory grinned.

"Wow! I never thought Paris would go on a date." She said.

"He's actually really nice. And it's nice to see Paris happy. Because if Paris is happy, the whole world is happy." Rory said.

Vicky laughed. "Yeah that's true!"

"So any gossip from here?" Rory asked turning round to Vicky.

"Yeah any gossip?" Lorelai said pointedly to Vicky.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Jess is back." She told Rory.

"He is?" Rory asked surprised. "Since when?"

"I don't know but I only found out today." Vicky said.

"Oh." Rory said. "Well good. I'm glad."

"You are?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Mom, the accident wasn't his fault." Rory sighed. "He shouldn't get blamed for it."

"Hmm..." Lorelai said.

"He knows we don't blame him." Vicky assured Rory, ignoring their mom.

"Really?" Rory asked relieved.

"Definitely. I told him, don't worry." She said.

"Ok good." Rory said giving her a small smile.

"So I got you out of dinner with the grandparents so you can spend time with Dean." Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that." Rory said.

"I thought you'd want to see Dean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I do but..." Rory said.

"But what? Now you can see him." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Ok. Well thanks."

Vicky watched as her sister stared out of the window. She knew Rory's relationship with Dean was having trouble. She'd seen it. She knew Dean was jealous of Jess which was stupid because she knew Jess wasn't into Rory that way and that they were just friends. She also knew Rory would never cheat. "You don't want to come o dinner anyway." She said wanting to ease the tension in the car. "Mom's telling them about dad today."

Rory's face softened and she turned to Lorelai. "Sorry mom." She said.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "It's ok."

"Thanks for getting me off." Rory said sincerely. She knew her mom was only doing it because she thought she was doing a nice thing.

Vicky smiled as the tension was eased and they started chatting again.

* * *

Rory was sat with Dean in the gazebo after having grabbed food at Al's.

"So I saw Vicky with Jess today." Dean said casually.

"You did?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know he was back. Did you?" He asked.

"Not until Vicky told me today." Rory said. "So how's Clara doing with her horse riding?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Fine." He said. "So how come he's back? And why was Vicky hanging round with him?"

"I guess he wanted to come back and knowing Luke, he let him stay. And I guess Vicky was hanging out with him because they're friends." Rory said losing her patience.

"He's a jerk. She shouldn't hang out with him." Dean said.

Rory frowned. "Why do you even care?"

"Because...because well she's your sister and I don't want her getting hurt." He said.

"I think she can handle herself." Rory said.

"I know but I just think he's a jerk." Dean grumbled.

"Look I know you hate him ok? But Vicky's her own person and she can be friends with who she wants." Rory said annoyed. She suddenly saw her mom's jeep park up across from the diner and her and Vicky got out of it. She could tell it had gone badly at dinner.

"I still think Vicky's better off without him." Dean carried on.

"Urghh I'm sick of this!" Rory suddenly exclaimed. "You don't even know Jess! And you don't have the right to tell my sister who she can hang out with! I need to go."

"No wait! Rory, I'm sorry." Dean said.

Rory sighed. "I'll ring you tomorrow ok?"

"Rory..." Dean said.

"Dean please. I'm not in the mood today. I'm really tired from the flight." Rory said.

"Ok.." Dean said. "You'll call tomorrow?"

"I'll call tomorrow." Rory nodded.

"Ok." Dean said. He leant forward and gave Rory a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Rory said and sighed as she watched him leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry mom." Vicky said as she got out of the jeep with Lorelai.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said.

"I know but you didn't deserve that. This was dad's fault, not yours." Vicky said.

"Vicky..." Lorelai sighed.

"No! Don't even try and defend him! I hate him for this. He treated you like dirt and he broke yet another promise to me and Rory. I'm done with him." Vicky said angrily.

"You don't mean that." Lorelai said softly.

"I do." Vicky scowled.

Lorelai glanced over at the diner and saw Luke cashing up behind the counter.

Vicky followed her gaze and her face softened. "Why don't you go talk to him?" She said.

"Who? Your dad?" Lorelai said confused.

"No. Luke." Vicky said. "I know you miss him, mom. Go vent to your friend."

"He hates me. I was awful to him." Lorelai said quietly.

"He doesn't hate you." Vicky said. "He could never hate you." She said. She suddenly caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Rory and Dean engaged in some sort of argument. She turned back to her mom. "Go on, mom. Go talk to him. Go make up."

Lorelai sighed. "Maybe I will. I could really do with some of his coffee right now." She admitted.

Vicky smiled. "Go on then. I'm going to go meet up with Rory. We'll meet you at home."

"Ok." Lorelai said. She smiled at her daughter. "Thanks hon."

"Anytime." Vicky smiled giving her a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Lorelai said.

Vicky smiled as she watched her mom cross the road and enter the diner. She then turned and walked towards a defeated looking Rory. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Rory said. "How was dinner?"

"Not good." Vicky said. "How was Dean?"

Rory sighed. "We fought. Again."

"Yeah...I kind of saw that." Vicky admitted. "Are you ok?"

"I think I need to break up with him." Rory said quietly.

Vicky wasn't surprised but she knew how hard it must be for her sister. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I just...we're not working anymore. He gets jealous all the time and then we fight. And those feelings I had for him before...I just, I don't feel it anymore." She admitted.

Vicky sighed and put her arm round her sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Rory gave her a small smile.

"I think you're doing the right thing though." Vicky admitted.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've noticed the change in you two. Remember, I was there when you were all loved up!" She joked, making Rory smile a little. She smiled sympathetically at her sister. "It's not there anymore. That spark between you."

"I know." Rory admitted quietly.

"Come on, I told mom we'd meet her at home." She said.

"Where is she?" Rory asked.

"Making up with Luke." Vicky said.

"About time!" Rory exclaimed.

Vicky laughed. "I know!"

Rory laughed. "It's good to be home. I had a great time in Washington but I did miss home. And you."

"I missed you too." Vicky smiled. "Fancy a movie marathon tonight?"

"Absolutely!" Rory grinned. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"That's what sisters are for!" Vicky grinned.

Rory grinned and the two of them headed home.

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your support so far! :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

"How's the cold going?" Luke asked as Lorelai sneezed for the hundredth time that morning in the diner.

"Oh it's fine." Lorelai said.

"No it's not." Rory said.

"Traitor!" Lorelai gasped.

"You know what might help with your cold? Is it stuffing yourself full of junk food?" Luke said.

"No." Vicky and Rory said in unison.

"That's right. No!" Luke said.

"Seriously! Why are you on his side?" Lorelai exclaimed at her daughters.

"It seemed like the right answer." Rory defended herself.

"He pays my wages." Vicky shrugged.

Lorelai sighed in defeat. "Can I just have my soup?" She asked.

"At least eat the carrots this time." Luke said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

Luke put the food down on the table and then left them to it just as Jess came up to them with the coffee jug. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Uh yes. Thank you." Lorelai said. "How are you Jess?"

"Fine." Jess answered monosyllabically.

Vicky glanced up at him and gave him a pleading look.

Jess sighed. "How about you?" He asked.

"Oh..uh..I'm fine." Lorelai said taken by surprise by him actually wanting to hold a conversation.

Jess nodded. "I better go..." He said gesturing to the coffee jug.

"Oh. Sure." Lorelai said.

Jess caught Vicky's eye as he left and she smiled at him. He couldn't explain why but he smiled back before filling up other people's cups.

"Well that was weird." Lorelai observed.

"What was?" Rory asked.

"Jess. He actually participated in a conversation. A short one but a conversation still. Didn't think he had it in him." Lorelai joked.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" Vicky snapped, taking her mom by surprise.

"Sorry?" Lorelai asked confused.

"He was clearly making an effort and you still think badly of him." Vicky said.

"Vicky, I didn't mean to..." Lorelai said still confused.

Vicky just shook her head. "I'm going to get the early bus. I'll see you at school." She said to Rory and then left the diner.

"What's up with her?" Lorelai said.

Rory just shook her head. "You could try with Jess, you know." She said.

"I do!" Lorelai defended herself.

Rory laughed. "No you don't mom! You've had him in your bad books since the first day you met him."

"You didn't hear what he said." Lorelai said.

"He'd just moved here and he was angry. You could have given him the benefit of doubt." Rory said.

"I tried! But then he crashed your car!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Which you seem to forget that he was hurt in as well. You were so hung up on the fact that he was to blame that you didn't even realise he was hurt as well. You know he waited until the ambulance came and then insisted that they check me and Vicky out first and to not bother with him?" She said.

Lorelai stayed quiet.

Rory sighed. "I know he didn't give you the best first impression but can't you call a truce? He's our friend and he's Luke's uncle."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine." She said. She glanced over at Jess. "He likes Vicky, doesn't he?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Rory shrugged. "I have to get to school. I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you hon." Lorelai said, watching her daughter run for the bus.

* * *

Rory met up with Vicky at the lockers at school. "You'll never guess who's back." Vicky grinned.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"I'll give you three guesses. You hated him for a year and a half, he called you Mary and Paris got extremely jealous over him taking an interest in you." Vicky grinned.

"Seriously? Tristan?" Rory groaned. "What's he doing back?"

"Don't know. Heard rumours he's back for good behaviour and wants to finish his last year at high school here." Vicky shrugged.

"Great. That's all I need." Rory muttered.

"He wasn't that bad." Vicky laughed.

"That's because he didn't make your life hell! I've managed to make things right with Paris and he's just going to mess it up again." Rory groaned.

"But is Paris really going to get jealous again? I mean you said she seemed smitten by this Jamie guy." Vicky pointed out.

"She was. Is. I don't know. I don't really know what's happened with that." Rory admitted.

"Maybe he's changed? Maybe military school has been good for him." Vicky said.

Rory snorted. "I hardly think Tristan can change."

"Mary, you wound me." A voice said behind her.

Rory glared at Vicky as she realised her sister must have seen him coming up behind her. She turned round. "Hi Tristan." She muttered.

"So I guess I don't need to ask if you missed me?" He said with his trademark smirk.

"I guess not." Rory retorted.

"Come on, Mary. New year, new start. Why don't we start again and I take you out for a coffee?" He smirked.

"No thanks. I need to get to class." Rory said grabbing her books and walking off.

"Was it something I said?" He said to Vicky.

Vicky laughed. "If you want her, you're going to have to try harder than that, Bible Boy." She joked. "See you around."

* * *

Rory was sat in the dining hall having her lunch and reading her book when someone came and sat opposite her.

"And she's reading again. How novel!"

Rory looked up and scowled at Tristan. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like make out with most of the girls in this school?" She retorted.

"Someone sounds jealous." Tristan smirked.

"Not jealous. Just annoyed." Rory grumbled. "Seriously, what have I ever done to you that has made you want to annoy me so much?"

"Nothing." Tristan shrugged. "Just like talking to you."

Rory looked up at his more sincere tone and for one moment, didn't know how to reply. "More like, you like listening to the sound of your own voice." She said.

Tristan smirked. "That too."

Rory rolled her eyes. "So how come you're back then?" She asked. He wasn't going anywhere so she might as well talk to him.

"Got transferred back here on good behaviour." Tristan said.

"Good behaviour?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I do know what that means." Tristan grinned.

"Could have fooled me." Rory said.

"Yeah well at military school, you can't really get away with bad behaviour." Tristan shrugged. "You learn the hard way."

Rory glanced at him and for the first time noticed some changes in his appearance. His hair was shorter and he was more bulky. "So you hated it?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Not really." Tristan said and smirked when he saw the surprise in Rory's face. "It was actually alright. The teachers were ok if you got on with your work and I actually made some good friends there." He admitted.

"Well...good then.." Rory said. "So why did you come back then? If you were enjoying it so much?" She asked actually genuinely interested now.

"They said if I wanted to get into a good college, it would look more appealing on my application if I did my last year back here." Tristan shrugged. "So here I am."

"You want to go to college?" She asked surprised.

"Sure, why not. It will get me away from my family." Tristan shrugged.

"And here was I thinking it would be because you would get a good education. My mistake." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ah well I didn't want you to think I changed too much." He smirked.

Rory just shook her head.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your book." Tristan said getting up. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess you will." Rory said.

"Enjoy your reading. Mary." He said with a smirk.

Rory just rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smirk a little as she watched him leave the dining hall, turning heads of most of the girls in the process. What surprised her though was that he didn't give them a second glance.

* * *

"Rory!" Vicky whined. "You just had to stop and see what Paris wanted!" She exclaimed as they watched their bus drive away.

"I'm sorry! But you know as well as me that if you ignore Paris, life won't be worth living." Rory exclaimed.

Vicky huffed. "We're going to have to wait for ages now for the next bus."

Just then a smart car drove up next to them and stopped. The window came down and they realised who it was.

"You two look like you might need a lift." Tristan said.

"Yes we do!" Vicky exclaimed happily.

"No we don't. We're fine." Rory said.

"Rory! The next bus won't be here for another hour! I need to go home to change before my shift at the diner. I don't want to be late for Luke." Vicky exclaimed.

Rory sighed. "Fine!" She huffed.

Vicky grinned at Tristan and got into the passenger seat as Rory headed for the backseat.

As they pulled up in the driveway of the Crap Shack, Rory groaned as she noticed a familiar figure waiting by the porch. "Great.." She sighed.

Vicky and Tristan both followed her gaze and saw Dean standing there, watching them. "You haven't talked to him yet?" Vicky asked her.

"I was going to call him tonight." Rory sighed. "Great, how am I going to explain this?"

"Uh tell him the truth." Vicky said as if it was obvious.

"Vicky.." Rory said.

Vicky sighed. "Look I thought you'd decided what you were going to do. This shouldn't really be an issue if you're still doing it. Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No I haven't. I just...I wanted to do it in my time." Rory said. She sighed. "I guess there's not time like the present though."

"Sorry sis." Vicky said sympathetically. "But the longer you sit here, the harder it will be."

"Yeah I know." Rory said. "Movie night after you shift? I might need a distraction."

"Sure!" Vicky smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Rory said quietly before getting out and heading over to Dean.

"Are they still together?" Tristan spoke for the first time.

"Not for much longer." Vicky said watching Rory let Dean inside the house.

"What? Really? They're breaking up?" Tristan asked.

"Yep so your Mary will soon be free and single!" Vicky smirked. "I've got to go. Thanks for the lift."

"Yeah anytime." Tristan said watching her head towards the house as well. He sat there for a moment before driving off.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing from you! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate your support. :)**

Chapter 3

Vicky was walking home from her shift from the diner quite late as the diner had been packed and she had helped Luke clean up. She suddenly felt some footsteps behind her and then three guys jumped her and tried to take her bag. "Get off!" She screamed.

"Give me your bag!" One of the guys said menacingly.

"No!" Vicky said defiantly. She suddenly felt a sting on her cheek as she realised one of the guys had slapped her.

Another one grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. "Now we can play nice or we can use force. Which would you prefer?" He said menacingly.

Meanwhile, Jess had come down to the diner to grab some food. "Vicky gone?" He asked.

"Yep. Just." Luke nodded.

Jess suddenly heard a scream from outside so he looked. "What the...?" He said as he saw some guys surrounding Vicky. He ran out the door before Luke even knew what was happening.

"Jess!" He exclaimed. He watched Jess sprint across the square and his eyes widened when he realised why Jess had gone.

"Hey! Get off her!" Jess shouted running towards the guys and Vicky.

Vicky looked over in relief. She felt the guy who was pinning her against the wall spring back and she saw him on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jess snapped angrily.

"What, like you?" One of the guys smirked.

Jess glared at him. "Back off! Do you get thrills hitting kids?"

"You? Yeah!" The guy said and then threw a punch at Jess causing Vicky to scream again. "Happy to be a hero now?" The guy smirked. "Wrong decision kid."

"You touch either of them again and you won't be walking again." A deadly voice said.

Everyone turned to see Luke standing there, fists clenched by his side. "I've rung the police." He said.

The guys quickly scarpered after they heard that.

Jess turned to Vicky. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I..I think so." Vicky said shakily. She put her hand on her cheek. "It stings a bit."

"You should get some ice on it." Luke said softly. "You sure you're ok kid?" He asked.

Vicky nodded slowly. "Thanks to Jess." She said quietly, turning to him. "Thanks." She said.

"It was nothing." Jess shrugged it off trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"You should get cleaned up. You're bleeding." Vicky said.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home." Luke said to Vicky. He then turned to Jess. "You're coming with us. I don't want you out alone when they're still around." He said.

Jess just nodded so the three of them walked to the truck and Luke drove Vicky back to the Crap Shack.

"You should come in with me. We can clean you up there." Vicky said to Jess.

"Oh no it's fine." Jess said.

"I insist. You..You saved me tonight. It's the least I can do." She said quietly. "Please? You need to stop the bleeding."

Jess looked at her concerned face and nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

The three of them then headed inside. "Mom? Rory?" Vicky called hesitantly.

"In here hon!" Lorelai called from the living room.

She walked in slowly followed by Luke and Jess. "Mom.." Vicky said quietly.

Lorelai turned round and her eyes widened. "What the...?"

Vicky just launched herself at her mom and finally let her tears fall.

"Hey shhh it's ok!" She said holding her daughter tightly. "What happened?"

"These guys...they just jumped me on my way home." Vicky said shakily. "They tried to take my bag. When I refused, one of them slapped me and they started getting nasty. I thought...I thought they were...were..." She said crying again.

"Hey it's ok. You're safe now." Lorelai said softly.

"I told her she should get some ice on that." Luke said.

"Luke scared the guys off." Vicky said.

Lorelai smiled gratefully at Luke before turning back to her daughter. "Luke's right. Go put some ice on your cheek, hon." Lorelai said softly.

Vicky nodded and then turned to Jess. "Come on, I'll help you clean that up." She said.

Jess nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for Vicky." She said.

"I did nothing." Luke sighed.

"Luke..." Lorelai said.

"No seriously, Jess was out of the diner in a flash before I even knew what was happening." Luke said.

"Jess?" Lorelai said surprised. "Wait, is that how he got like that?" She said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Yeah. When I finally realised what was happening, Jess was already there pulling the guys off Vicky and then quickly received a punch as a result." Luke said. He sighed. "I'm so sorry Lorelai. I should have done more."

"No, Luke. You did enough. You scared the guys away." She said. "You don't have eyes on the back of your head. When you realised what was happening, you acted."

Luke sighed. "If I had acted sooner, Jess wouldn't have blood all over his face."

"Well I'm glad he does." Lorelai said. She saw Luke's expression and realised what she had said. "No! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I'm glad Jess helped Vicky. It's nice to know he's looking out for her." She said quietly, glancing towards the kitchen.

"I think he'd pretty much do anything for her. The way he just stepped into it. He didn't care what would happen to him." Luke said.

"Yeah.." Lorelai said quietly. "Come on.." She said gesturing for Luke to follow her and they headed towards the kitchen. They stopped at the doorway and watched Vicky and Jess.

"Sorry." Vicky said as Jess winced when she dabbed around his nose.

"It's fine." He said gruffly.

"You're trying so hard to be cool." Vicky teased.

Jess smirked. "Yeah well I have a reputation to keep. Don't let this get out."

"Your secret's safe with me." Vicky said. "There, that should be ok." She said dabbing the last bit of blood.

"Thanks." Jess said. "Here, let me." He said taking the frozen bag of tater tots from Vicky's hand and placing it gently on her cheek. "How's it feeling?" He asked.

"A bit better." Vicky said.

"Good." Jess said.

Vicky glanced at him. "Thanks." She said.

"Oh you don't have to..."

"I do have to." Vicky said. "I was so scared and then suddenly you were there and I felt...safe. Thank you."

"It's nothing. I wouldn't just stand around and let them hurt you. I'd never forgive myself." Jess said.

"Yeah but they hurt you. I'm sorry." Vicky said.

"It's nothing. Besides I had the best nurse clean me up." He joked.

Vicky laughed at that. "Shut up." She smirked.

Jess smirked.

"Hey Jess?" Lorelai said making her presence known, surprising both of them. "You want to stay for some food?" She asked.

"Oh..uh.." Jess said taken by surprise. "It's fine. I can grab something at the diner."

"I insist." Lorelai smiled. "I can't say anything served here will be better than the stuff at the diner..." She said.

"No kidding..." Luke said.

"Shut up you." Lorelai rolled her eyes and then turned back by Jess. "But I hear you were a bit of a hero today so I want to thank you."

"You don't need to." Jess said ducking his head slightly, embarrassed.

"I do need to." Lorelai said. "I owe you kid." She said softly. "Stay. Please."

"Uh ok. If you're sure." Jess said.

"I'm sure." Lorelai smiled. "You staying?" She asked Luke.

"Sure." He said.

"Good. So...uh...anyone fancy tater tots?" She asked, making everyone laugh.

 **So a bit of drama but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I was at my dad's this weekend so I didn't have time to write! Also, I'm trying to juggle a few stories at the moment so please bear with me. I will be updating, just maybe a bit slower than usual! Anyway, here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

Vicky was getting ready for school the next morning slowly, glancing out of her window which overlooked their front lawn. A knock on her bedroom door made her jump. She looked round to see her mom peeking round.

"You ok hon? It's nearly time to leave and you never go to school without coffee." Lorelai said.

"I'm fine. I'll be right down." Vicky said.

"Are you sure you're ok after yesterday? It's totally understandable to be a bit shaken..." Lorelai said concerned.

"I'm fine." Vicky repeated.

"Vicky..." Lorelai said.

Vicky sighed. "I will be fine." She said more honestly.

Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her and walked towards her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm walking you both to the bus stop today ok?" She said.

Vicky gave her a small smile. "Thanks mom." She said quietly.

"And if you need a walking companion after your shift at the diner after school, you just need to call ok? Or ask Luke for a lift. You know he won't say no." She said.

Vicky just nodded. "I better get my coffee." She said quietly before going downstairs.

After grabbing something for breakfast and having been dropped off at the bus stop, Vicky and Rory were sat on the bench waiting for their bus. Vicky glanced over at the diner and saw Luke and Jess come out. She had to smile when she saw them having an argument, obviously about Luke wanting to walk Jess to school, and she smirked when Luke won the argument and ended up walking Jess across the square. She couldn't see brilliantly from where she was but Jess' face seemed to look a bit better. She was brought back to reality when she saw Rory waving her hand in front of her. "What?" She said.

"Are you ok? I've been talking to you and you've just been staring into space." Rory said concerned.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking." Vicky said.

"Yesterday still playing on your mind?" Rory asked cautiously.

Vicky shrugged.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You must have been terrified." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah.." Vicky admitted. She took a deep breath. "But thanks to Jess and Luke, I'm ok. So no point dwelling on the past eh?"

"You're allowed to be shaken by it, Vic. People would think you were weird if you weren't." Rory said softly. She sighed as Vicky remained quiet. "You know you can talk to me right? If you need to. I won't force you but I'm here ok?"

Vicky gave her sister a small smile. "Yeah I know." She said softly. "Thanks."

Rory smiled and soon the bus arrived and they both got on it and took their seats.

"I think I might be falling for Jess." Vicky admitted after a while.

"What?" Rory said surprised by the sudden change of subject.

Vicky glanced at her. "I think I might be starting to have feelings for Jess." She said nervously.

Rory smiled. "I wondered when you would realise that."

"What do you mean?" Vicky asked confused.

"Vic, you and Jess have been close ever since he got here." Rory said.

"So were you and Jess." Vicky pointed out.

"Yeah but that's different. We were...are...just friends. He looks at you differently. It's so obvious." Rory said.

"You think he likes me?" She asked surprised.

Rory smiled at her sister's astonishment. "Yeah. He definitely likes you. I mean he was your knight in shining armour yesterday, wasn't he? He waded in with no thought about his own safety."

"Yeah but he would have done the same for you." Vicky said.

"Maybe." Rory nodded. "But he's always been different around you. I can tell. He looks at you like Dean used to look at me and you look at him like I used to look at...Dean..." She said, her voice quieting at the end.

Vicky looked at her. "How did it go with Dean? I never got to ask." She asked.

Rory sighed. "It was horrible. He looked so sad, so heartbroken."

"I'm sorry." Vicky said softly. "Do you regret doing it?" She asked cautiously.

Rory shook her head. "No. It wasn't working anymore. I knew it and I think he knew it deep down too. But that never makes it any easier." She said.

"No, I guess not." Vicky said. "Are you ok?"

Rory smiled at her. "I will be. Just like you will be right?"

Vicky smiled. "Right." She said softly.

"So tell me how you're going to ask Jess out!" Rory grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Mary!" Tristan called as Rory and Vicky were leaving school.

Rory groaned. "He never gives up!"

Vicky smirked as she turned round to see Tristan jogging towards them.

"What?" Rory said wearily.

"Nothing. Just wondered if you wanted to grab a coffee." Tristan said with his trademark smirk.

"And now why would I want to do that?" Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I'll buy it for you and I know you love coffee." He shrugged.

"He has a point." Vicky said.

"Whose side are you on?" Rory glared at her sister.

"The person who's offering to buy us coffee." She grinned.

"Hey, I said Rory!" Tristan said.

"Yeah but we come as a package deal. You buy Rory coffee, you'll have to buy me some too or else it's not fair." Vicky grinned.

"No one's buying anyone any coffee. Can we go now?" Rory said.

"Nope." Vicky said. "Come on Ror, one coffee isn't going to hurt is it?"

"Great! I'll meet you up front with my car." Tristan smirked and disappeared off to the car park.

"Why did you do that? I don't want to have coffee with him!" Rory exclaimed.

"Could have fooled me." Vicky shrugged.

"What?"

"Oh come on Rory, ever since he's come back all you talk about is him!" Vicky said.

"Yeah and how annoying he is!" Rory exclaimed.

"But also how you've noticed a change in him." Vicky pointed out.

"He's still his annoying, arrogant self though." Rory grumbled.

"He's not that bad." Vicky laughed. "Come on, we better go out front. You never know, you might even enjoy yourself." She smirked starting to walk out to the front courtyard.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Rory grumbled but followed her.

"No you don't!" Vicky grinned.

* * *

30 minutes later, the three of them were sat in the diner having coffee and chatting.

"Ok why does that guy keep staring at me?" Tristan said gesturing to Luke.

Vicky smirked. "Oh don't worry about Luke. It's what he does."

"He keeps giving me evils!" Tristan exclaimed.

Rory did smile at that. She had to admit, it was fun seeing Tristan looking nervous for a change. "Good. Because if you're mean to us, he'll just beat you up like he did with Dean." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait what? He beat up bag boy?" Tristan said surprised.

"Yep! After he broke up with Rory the first time." Vicky grinned. "So be careful or you might be next!"

Rory rolled her eyes and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for winding him up. "Don't worry. He won't." She assured him. "Luke's just a bit overprotective, that's all. We've known him for years."

"Plus he totally likes our mom." Vicky added. She suddenly saw Jess appear from behind the curtains and saw him glance at their table for a minute before going behind the counter. "I'm going to get some more coffee. You two won't kill each other while I'm gone will you?" She joked.

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled when she realised that her sister just wanted to go talk to Jess. "No. Tell Luke to stop making Tristan uncomfortable when you're up there, will you?"

Vicky grinned and left the table to go over to the counter. "Hey Luke! You're unnerving our friend a bit. Can you stop staring at him?" She grinned.

"No." Luke said gruffly. "Who is he?"

"A friend from school." Vicky said.

"Friend?" He asked dubiously.

"Yep!" Vicky said. She laughed as he looked so suspicious. "Seriously Luke. Rory asked me to ask you to stop giving him evils."

Luke looked a bit embarrassed and looked down. "I wasn't giving him evils."

"Riiight..." Vicky smirked.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't forget, I'm still your boss. I could dock wages for your sarcasm." He said.

Vicky grinned. "Sorry. Stare away."

Luke smirked but did disappear into the kitchen, leaving Jess time to go over to Vicky.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Vicky smiled at him. "How's your face?"

"Ok." He said. "How are you?"

"Ok." She shrugged.

"So who's the guy?" Jess asked casually.

"Tristan. He's a friend from school." Vicky said.

"Friend?"

"Yep. But he totally likes Rory." She grinned.

"He likes Rory?" Jess asked, relaxing a bit.

"Yep but Rory's playing the long game. She's not making it easy for him, rightly so." Vicky smirked.

Jess chuckled. "So she likes him as well then? I thought she was going out with Dean?"

"They broke up." Vicky said. She glanced over at Rory who was starting to look a bit more relaxed with Tristan and was actually actively conversing with him. "I think it'll take a while but I think she does like Tristan. We'll see though. She did just break up with Dean."

Jess nodded. "So you've got your shift tonight here right?" He asked.

"Yep. I start in half an hour." Vicky nodded.

"Cool. I might help out a bit then." He said.

"Cool." Vicky smiled. She watched as Jess was about to say something but then obviously thought against it and turned to walk away. "Jess?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He said turning back.

Vicky was quiet for a moment. She hadn't meant to call him back but something was making her. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if you were free...maybe...one evening? We could grab something to eat or something?" She said nervously.

Jess was quiet for a moment, not sure whether she was joking or not. "The two of us?"

"No, me and Taylor." Vicky said sarcastically. "Yes the two of us!"

Jess smirked. "Yeah ok." He nodded.

"Yeah? Really?" Vicky said surprised.

"Sure. Thursday's your day off right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"We could do it then." He suggested.

Vicky smiled. "Yeah ok, sounds good."

Jess nodded. "Good." He said. "Well I better..." He said gesturing to the customers.

"Oh yeah of course." Vicky said. "Can I grab some more coffee?"

"Fine by me. Just make sure Luke doesn't catch you." Jess smirked.

Vicky grinned. "Don't worry, I have the Gilmore pout. I'll get past him."

"Oh sure, I forgot about that." Jess said dryly.

Vicky smirked as she watched him go and tend to some customers. She suddenly felt much happier and realised she had a giddy smile on her face. She caught Rory's eye and they exchanged a smile. She then grabbed some coffee and headed back to the table.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing as I love reading what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
